Optically active 4-halo-3-hydroxy butanoate and related compounds are known as a useful intermediate compounds for the production of pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals.
Various methods for optically active 4-halo-3-hydroxybutanoate and compounds derivatized therefrom have been known so far, however, these methods are not always satisfactory in yield or industrial applicability